


Blue Like The Morning Sky

by Momodesuu



Series: Don't Forget Me [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little sex but that's not the point, Angela likes her coffee with two sugars, Angst, F/M, Gabriel's a softy, not canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momodesuu/pseuds/Momodesuu
Summary: Her fingers shift from his scar to his jaw line, brushing over his goatee. “Yes it does.” He looks at her then and realizes it is the first time he has really looked at her. Her expression told a story she was unable to say, words that hung on her lips. His eyes drift to her lips and he longs to kiss her, realizes it is a bad idea. He shifts his attention to her eyes, taken aback by the shine in them. They’re smouldering like a fire, but blue like the morning sky.





	Blue Like The Morning Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Another huge thanks to DJ who beta read for me!

Reaper watches from a distance. He’s close, too close, he shouldn’t be here. The Watchpoint Sensors wouldn’t detect him, they never had. He was nothing but a ghost drifting with the wind; a memory lost in the breeze. At least, he was a memory to everyone but her. She looks tired, her fingers rubbing at the bridge of her nose. 

_“Gabriel,” she says with a smile as he places a cup of hot coffee on her desk, “I promise I was going to sleep soon.”_

_He chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest, “Of course doctor.”_

She hadn’t of course. Angela hardly slept, too much to do and far too little time to do it. He watches as she reaches for her mug, something flashing over her face at it’s emptiness. He catches the faintest smile pull at her lips and her shoulders raise, _a giggle_. If he were to sneak into her office, he was sure she would enjoy his company. Oh how he longed to do just that, sit there and listen to her stories. 

_“This is Dr. Angela Ziegler,” Morrison says, a firm hand on her shoulder as she extended her hand, “she’ll be working with the medical team in Switzerland from here on out.” Gabriel thinks she’s cocky, too young, giving her a half hearted handshake and a hello before leaving her standing there._

Jack would have been better for her, would have given her an easier life. He was nicer, gentler, his spirit better suited for family life. But Angela had chosen him, through all the pain, she still chose him. 

_“It’s nice to be working with you again,” Dr. Ziegler says, hands pressed to her chest where she clutched her clipboard, “I hope Switzerland is to your liking.”_

Switzerland hadn’t been to his liking, but Gabriel would always miss the familiarity of L.A. He missed the sound of cars outside his apartment, missed the cats fighting in the alleyway. He longed to hear anything but gunfire, anything to drown out the buzzing in his ears. 

_“You really should take better care of yourself,” Dr. Ziegler jokes, a smile on her lips as she applies bandages to his arm, “we wouldn’t want to lose you out there.”_

_Gabriel pulls his arm away from her, watching the sudden shock spread across her face, “What would you know about war?”_

_Her gentle hands hold onto the gauze, finger tips stained red from the blood she’d cleaned from his wound. Her expression was soft as she looked up at him, “We should get this taken care of.” She had smiled through the pain._

It wasn’t until he had looked through her file month’s later that he’d learned the truth. Learned that she was alone, fighting this war the only way she knew how. Maybe that’s when he realized he would protect her. No, that wasn’t right, it stemmed all the way back to that first handshake. He could still remember how soft her fingers had been, the slight tremble in them as she tried to stay strong. 

_“You’re spending a lot of time here lately Gabriel,” Angela says, using disinfectant to clean the fresh scar under his right eye, “getting reckless?”_

_He chuckles, stares at the ceiling, anywhere but at her. “Does it seem that way?”_

_Her fingers shift from his scar to his jaw line, brushing over his goatee. “Yes it does.” He looks at her then and realizes it is the first time he has really_ looked _at her. Her expression told a story she was unable to say, words that hung on her lips. His eyes drift to her lips and he longs to kiss her, realizes it is a bad idea. He shifts his attention to her eyes, taken aback by the shine in them. They’re smouldering like a fire, but blue like the morning sky._

_“Then I will be more careful from now on.” She smiles and returns her attention to his wound._

_“Good.”_

He watches as Jack enters her office and notices how Angela doesn’t look up from her work. He says something to her, setting a warm cup of coffee down on her desk. She waves a hand and smiles up at him, _I only have a little more to do_. His shoulder’s shift, a sigh, as he tells her something, _Don’t stay up too late_ , and he’s gone. 

_Angela’s hands tremble as she dresses a wound on Gabriel’s arm. He notices, wants to reach out and touch her, but he holds back. He’s the Blackwatch Commander, no matter how badly he wants this, he can’t have it. Can’t be affiliated with a member of the staff. But how he longs to touch her, to kiss away the tremble in her hands. But he doesn’t. He sits there in silence as she fights back the tears that dare to spill. She doesn’t cry and Gabriel thinks she’s strong for that. Wants to tell her so, but he doesn’t, just another regret to add to the list._

She doesn’t touch the mug Jack brings her. It’s not her favorite after all. But Jack wouldn’t know that, wouldn’t know how Angela likes her coffee. Only Gabriel knows. He should sneak in there, should keep her company, because god knows she wants it. 

_There’s an expression on her face above him, her lips moving but he can’t hear the words. There is a buzzing in his ear and his mind is blank. He can’t remember the mission, doesn’t remember where he is. His body feels heavy, his eyes closing, succumbing to the darkness._

_His eyes open to darkness, an ache forming in the back of his head. He sits up, feeling a pain burst through his stomach. He slowly pulls the robe away to look at the bandages that cover his midsection. An explosion, he remembers, wincing as he turns his head to scan the room. He’s back in Switzerland, that much he can tell from the makeup of the med bay. Angela’s particular about where everything is. His eyes scan over the chair that’s next to his bed, going wide as he sees Angela sitting there._

_Her head is slumped, chin resting against her chest. Her shoulders raise with her breathing and Gabriel stares at her for far too long. He’d never witnessed her sleeping face, the peace that’s spread across it. He hadn’t been here to give her any coffee, his mission lasting three weeks. Had he been successful?_

_“Angela,” he says, moving to shake her shoulder gently._

_“Hmm?” She mumbles, raising her head, dark circles under her eyes. “Gabriel…?” She rubs her eyes and squints as she looks at him._

_“Angela wha-.” The hard smack to his face stings. By the time he looks back over at her, Angela’s crying. Those blue eyes somehow bright in the darkness, fire pouring over her cheeks._

_“All I ask is for you to be safe!” She yells, hands clenched at her sides. “Do you realize how close you were to dying? That if I hadn’t been there…” she cries through her anger, “you would have died.” Her shoulders suddenly slump and she looks defeated, so utterly defeated. “I can’t lose… not again Gabriel.” His throat tightens as he realizes she’s talking about her parents. As he realizes this is her confession, her way of telling him he can’t die. That she needs him. That_ someone _needs him._

_He reaches for her then, pulls her close as he breaks any walls he may have put up. Her lips are soft and sweet, a tinge of salt from her tears. But he kisses those away, kisses away all of her fears and she continues to cry. “I’m not going anywhere,” he finally says, pulling her onto the bed, “I’m not going anywhere.”_

He should have told her right then that he loves her. But he hadn’t. Gabriel had always been a weak man. Strong on the outside, silent anguish on the inside. Jack would have been better for her, still is. Jack can love her in the open, can hold her close in front of others, kiss at her frown when she’s sad. And maybe he wants to. 

_“Gabriel,” Angela says, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she’s pressed against the furthest wall in the med bay, “please, Gabriel.”_

_Gabriel chuckles, steals the words from her lips as he works at her pants. He’s leaving soon, thirty minutes to be exact, and he’s going to be away for two weeks. “Oh god hurry,” Angela says in his ear as he works her out of her panties. He’s rushing, always does when it comes to her, but that’s okay._

_Her kisses her hard, tongue dancing with hers as he works himself out of his pants. Angela moans, soft and sweet, music against his ears. Something to hear besides the buzzing. He welcomes all of it as he grips her ass and lifts her, groaning as she wraps her legs around his hips. It takes a little work, but soon he’s burying himself inside her warmth. It always feels like the first time, her tight heat milking him, begging him to start moving. He could stay like this forever, wishes he could._

_“Angela,” he groans, burying his face in her neck as he starts to thrust up into her. He doesn’t have a lot of time, but that’s never a problem with Angela. She always feels like heaven, like sunshine on the beach, warm sand under his feet. She reminds him of L.A., of home._

_“Gabe, oh god Gabe, don’t stop, don’t stop.” She’s mumbling, her breath hot against his ear as her fingers dig into his back. Angela comes first, she always does, becoming over sensitive. Her voice always hitches a pitch higher as he continues to thrust into her. He longs for that voice, for the filthy moans that leave her lips and touch his ears._

_“Angela,” I love you. He comes, sinking his teeth into the meat of her neck. She welcomes it, tilts her head to give him more room and he takes it. Gabriel wants nothing more than to make this moment last forever. To carry her to a bed and hold her until morning. But perfect worlds don’t exist._

“Gabriel,” she says with a smile as he places a cup of hot coffee on her desk, “I promise I was going to sleep soon.” 

He chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest, “Of course doctor.” 

Gabriel drinks the cup Jack brought. 

It’s bitter.


End file.
